Playtime
by Hiyori Arakawa
Summary: La idea de jugar escondidas fue rápidamente rechazada, sin embargo, al ver que Boruto no cerraría la boca, acabaron siguiéndole la corriente. Sarada estaba molesta, frustrada y comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, ningún escondite le parecía lo suficientemente bueno. Afortunadamente, Inojin estaba allí para salvarla... O tal vez no.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo, esta historia es de mi total autoría y la escribo sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

 **Playtime**

 _Inojin & Sarada._

* * *

.

La idea de jugar escondidas había sido rápidamente rechazada. Sin embargo, pasados unos minutos donde Boruto reprochaba y refunfuñaba entre dientes cómo todos se habían vuelto un montón de aburridos, habían acabado jugando. En parte para callar al rubio, y en parte porque tenía un poco de razón. Sólo un poco.

De cualquier manera, Sarada no quería ser parte de todo aquello; prefería continuar su camino a la biblioteca y descansar en paz, rodeada de libros como más le gustaba. Incluso si era llamada "estirada" o cosas peores, vamos, tenían dieciséis años, no siete. Sin embargo allí estaba, sola en el medio de la plaza de juegos. Los columpios se mecían con la brisa y las cadenas chillaban quebrando el silencio que habían dejado sus compañeros luego de haber huido en busca de un escondite. Boruto había quedado como el buscador e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la zona de los sube y bajas donde habían árboles, exclamando que Mitsuki era demasiado obvio. Sarada estaba pasmada, desconcertada ante la situación y sorprendida al ver cómo cada posible escondite le resultaba patético. Era una Uchiha, si iba a jugar, entonces quería ganar. Pensó en ir con ChouChou, quién se había acomodado detrás de unos cubos de basura convenientemente grandes, sin embargo la idea de soportar el mal olor y el hecho de que su amiga no era buena manteniendo la boca cerrada la hicieron retractarse. Shikadai había optado por una estrategia arriesgada y simplemente se había recostado en la casita de toboganes; Boruto, así de despistado como era, probablemente no iba a percatarse, pero Sarada prefirió ir a por un camino más seguro. ¿Cuál? No estaba segura, pero definitivamente debía apresurarse; los gritos de Boruto persiguiendo a Mitsuki se acercaban en la lejanía.

Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, las piernas le temblaron y se acomodó las gafas con clara impaciencia. Echó un vistazo rápido hacia todas las direcciones, pensando seriamente en romper la regla de "no jutsus" y activar el sharingan de una buena vez. Sin embargo, una voz suave la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—Sarada.

Su nombre pareció la palabra más dulce en la que pudiera pensar. La voz era agradable, como si le acariciara en las mejillas para ponerla a dormir.

—Sarada, espabila.

Parpadeó repetidas veces cuando cayó en cuenta de quién se trataba. Volteó buscándole y al ver su rostro medio-escondido entre las frondosas hojas de un arbusto, una sonrisa se cruzó en sus labios.

—¿Inojin?

—El mismo, ahora ven aquí antes de que Boruto te encuentre.

Lo siguiente que Sarada sintió fue una presión en la muñeca y cómo era lanzada hacia las ramas y follaje. El aroma a tierra húmeda la golpeó de pronto y lo primero que hizo fue acomodarse las gafas torcidas, se revisó las piernas y afortunadamente ningún raspón manchaba su piel. Quiso protestar, podría haberla lastimado (vale, en realidad algo así no iba a herirla, era una kunoichi experimentada, pero realmente le molestaba que la zarandearan), pero un escueto "sh" la hizo comerse sus palabras. Frunció el entrecejo irritada y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió dos dedos posarse sobre sus labios. Inojin la miraba con recelo, como regañándole por ser tan gruñona. Sus ojos verdes le arrebataron toda huella de mal humor y un nudo se atascó en su garganta. Inojin suavizó su expresión y le sonrió con sinceridad, de esa manera tan enigmática en la que sólo él sabía sonreír y que parecía volver todo a su alrededor incuestionablemente absurdo. Sarada se ruborizó y se acercó a él para espiar a través de las hojas, disimulando los colores en sus mejillas.

—Va a encontrarnos —musitó al percatarse de que Boruto se encontraba a unos pasos, con expresión de determinación y Mitsuki pisándole los talones, claramente molesto por haber perdido.

—No si puedo evitarlo —Inojin sonrió de costado, en un gesto que a Sarada no pudo más que recordarle a su tía Ino cuando tenía algo en mente—. Vas a tener que cuidarme las espaldas por un momento.

El "Shintenshin no Jutsu" fue pronunciado con rapidez, apenas perceptible, pero para Sarada, a centímetros nada más, fue tan claro y nítido que le erizó la piel. Sintió el peso del cuerpo de Inojin caer sobre ella y se apresuró a sostenerlo. Su rostro sereno sobre su pecho le aceleró el pulso y las manos comenzaron a temblarle. Su piel era en extremo pálida, confundida entre las sombras del follaje parecía blanca, como hecha del papel en el que pintaba increíbles obras. Su cabello rubio caía despeinado sobre su frente y la cola de caballo, un poco más larga que en su niñez, descansaba en su hombro. Sarada se las arregló para quitarle algunos mechones de pelo del rostro y cuando le tocó, el contacto suave y frío le contradijo tanto que sintió la necesidad de darle calor, abrazarle y devolverle la vida a sus mejillas descoloridas. Inojin tenía una asombrosa habilidad para ponerle de los nervios, con sus palabras soltadas al ruedo y sus ojos verdes chispeantes, sin embargo, jamás había logrado hacerle sentir así. Sarada le observó durante unos segundos; se sentía bien, a pesar de que el corazón le latía demasiado rápido y casi dolía, era agradable. Fue sacada de sus cavilaciones cuando Boruto le hizo una seña a través del arbusto, Sarada le miró y supo de inmediato que se trataba de Inojin en su cuerpo.

—Parece que aquí no hay nadie, mira Mitsuki, ¡he visto a alguien cerca de las bancas! —y corrieron fuera de su rango de visión.

Sarada aguardó unos segundos, impaciente. Una cálida respiración le acarició la piel y soltó a Inojin de pronto, nerviosa. El muchacho se incorporó y le dirigió una mirada triunfante.

—Va a percatarse de lo que hice, le he mandado lejos pero no tardará en llegar. Ve a la base y acaba con este juego de niños —Inojin ahogó una risa—. Te daré el tiempo necesario. Intenta no tropezarte, cuatro ojos.

Molesta, Sarada tronó la lengua, sin embargo, se limitó a asentir resignada. De un salto, Inojin salió de entre los arbustos y haciendo comentarios sarcásticos acerca de la "deficiente habilidad de Uzumaki para ganar un juego de preescolar", pretendía atraerle mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a la base. Boruto apareció corriendo, Mitsuki detrás le pedía que se calmara y Sarada vio aquella como la oportunidad perfecta para dirigirse a la base. Sin embargo, sus pies parecieron moverse solos, como si tuvieran vida propia, en lugar de asegurarse la victoria, Sarada corrió en dirección a Inojin, le tomó con fuerza por la muñeca y se lo llevó arrastrando hacia la base. No llegarían sin que Boruto les alcance, estaban demasiado lejos, pero algo dentro suyo le había impedido dejarle solo. Como un molesto repiqueteo en lo más profundo de su conciencia, Sarada quería ganar, pero quería hacerlo con Inojin.

Fue tan de repente que no les dio tiempo para reaccionar. Una decisión tan impulsiva y ridícula sólo podía pertenecer a alguien como Boruto. Se había lanzado sobre ellos, fiel a la regla de "no jutsus", Uzumaki descansaba sobre los cuerpos de ambos chicos derrotados.

—¿Qué parte de "nada de jutsus" no comprendes, florecita? —exclamó en demasía molesto. Mitsuki se apresuró en ayudarle a levantarse y Boruto se apartó de él de mala gana—. ¡No participo más, ustedes no saben jugar limpio! —y así nada más se había marchado echando humos, como si de un furioso niño de ocho años se tratara. Mitsuki suspiró pesadamente y se excusó de Sarada e Inojin, diciendo que iría a buscar a ChouChou y Shikadai para comentarles que el juego había acabado. Ambos chicos saludaron y sentándose en el césped, tomaron aire agotados.

—Se podría decir que hemos ganado.

Sarada le miró con clara exasperación.

—Es exactamente lo contrario.

—De todas formas, fue divertido. Hace mucho no me sentía tan...

—¿Idiota?

—La palabra era liberado... —Inojin le miró de reojo mientras Sarada limpiaba sus gafas—. De todos modos, me apretaste tan fuerte hace unos momentos... cuando volví a mi cuerpo apenas y pude respirar.

Los colores se le subieron tan de golpe que se paralizó. Sus ojos negros se abrieron de par en par e Inojin comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Las mejillas le ardían como los mil demonios y perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces maldijo a Inojin Yamanaka. Se paró de golpe, lista para decirle de todo, le apuntó con el dedo tembloroso y antes de que pudiera siquiera articular palabra alguna, como un repentino deja vú, sintió una presión en la muñeca que la atrajo hacia el suelo de nuevo.

Los ojos de Inojin parecían burlarse de su desgracia y su maldito aroma a flores le llenó el interior por completo hasta el punto de empalagarle. Estaba encima de él, a centímetros, podía sentir la piel de su nariz rozando la suya. Sus dedos fríos le provocaron escalofríos, pero no de una mala manera, al contrario, aquella satisfacción de hace un rato la embargó de pronto mientras él apartaba el cabello oscuro de su rostro.

—Esta expresión, era exactamente esta —Sarada no supo muy bien a qué se refería, pero no se inmutó, decidió no moverse—. Ése rostro... No se lo muestres a nadie más, ¿vale?

Y la apartó con cuidado, una Sarada atónita era una Sarada fácil de movilizar así que la colocó a un lado mientras procesaba lo que acababa de ocurrir. En ése mismo instante llegó ChouChou con Mitsuki y Sarada dibujó un semblante serio, como si nada hubiera ocurrido... O al menos eso intentó.

—Qué pérdida de tiempo. Honestamente, el otro cabeza de banana se ha tardado tanto en encontrarme que fácilmente me acabé todas mis frituras. ¡Qué pedazo de inútil! Una tarde desperdiciada... ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Pareces un maldito tomate, Sarada —ChouChou rió ante sus propias palabras—. Si van a estar besándose en el césped al menos arréglense el cabello.

Inojin estalló en carcajadas y nunca en la vida Sarada volvió a siquiera considerar aceptar jugar escondidas con los idiotas de sus amigos.

* * *

 **another shitty ending tho.**

 **Últimamente esta pareja tiene mi corazón de shipper obsesiva dando vuelcos así que no podía quedarme con las ganas de escribir algo. Aún con sus pocas apariciones, Inojin se está volviendo mi pequeño tesoro. Es que es divino, heredó lo mejor de sus padres qwq Aparte el InoSara es como una vesión genderbender de mi otp así que estoy pasando un buen rato con el fangirleo.**

 **Un shot sencillo escrito antes de acostarme con el móvil. Igual, ¡espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Besos~**


End file.
